


A Summer Romance

by skylarlazuli



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: ;A short 3 chapter story in which Cream and Tails end up liking each other while they're on vacation at the Station Square/Mobius beach.





	1. Vacation Planning

It was a bright and sunny day, the temperatures up to 90 degrees. Miles "Tails" Prower was in his workshop, working on the X-Tornado. It had gotten damaged in a fight for Mobian Peace from Eggman not long ago.* He huffed a breath of fatigue, starting to get woozy from the heat. But he wouldn't let it bother him. He had to keep working on it, so he wouldn't let down Sonic. He got his toolbox and got a wrench out. His toolbox was red and shiny, as if it were never opened. He soon fixed the huge, gaping hole in his X-Tornado, and put everything away. As he started to get out of the Plane Depart, there was a crowd cheering, and flashes of light everywhere.  
Hm what could that be?, Tails thought. Then the crowd and flashes of light came over to him, everyone cheering louder than ever. It was the paparazzi. Tails blushed red and put his right arm behind his head, feeling embarrassed. Then he had an idea. He looked amazed and pointed his right arm to the sky, lying by saying, "Look over there! Is that Sonic?" The paparazzi fell for it. They looked over to the sky.

Tails escaped and went on the top roof of his workshop, relaxing, having his sunglasses on, sipping lemonade. then he heard fast patters of footsteps. He thought it was the paparazzi again, so when they got right next to him, he took his lemonade and poured on the so called "paparazzi." Tails chuckled when he saw it was just Sonic and friends. Sonic was annoyed. He spit out the lemonade in his mouth, and so did the others. Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Shadow were there.  
Why's Shadow here? Tails wondered. He shrugged it off and then wondered why the rest were here.  
"Why are you guys here?" Tails asked them.  
Sonic nodded. "We got a request to go on a summer vacation. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us," Sonic told him. "You kinda have to though....if you don't, Amy said she'll whack you with her mallet." Tails laughed.  
"Okay, I guess I have to go," He laughed again. "So where to?" he asked as they all got in the X-Tornado.  
They all answered,"The Beach!"


	2. Fun at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tails, Cream and others all hang out with each other and have fun at the beach.

Tails smiled and put on his sunglasses.  
"the beach, eh? Let's go!" He shouted as he started up the plane and started on his way to the beach.  
Cream and her chao laughed, "Yay! Let's go! Cheese, won't you have fun playing in the sand?" The chao nodded as it flew up in the air and clapped, excited.  
They were soon at the beach. Everyone got out. Sonic got out, running laps around the beach, as he had a fear of water. Amy and Cream went in the restrooms and changed into their bathing suits. They got in the water a few minutes later and played in it, splashing water on each other, having swim races. Shadow stayed in the x-tornado, his expression bored and blank at the same time.  
Amy got out of the water and pulled Shadow towards her, stroking his neck.  
"C'mon, Shadow...come play in the water. It's fun!" She shouted in his face. Shadow turned away, red.  
"gr...no. The beach is no fun!" He protested in annoyance. Amy ignored his response and had to drag him towards the water.  
Shadow sighed. He wanted to get away from everybody, to have Maria again.  
he got in the water, and sat there. Doing nothing. Cream just stared in shock, the fact Amy would stroke his neck. It disturbed Cream. Tails got out finally. He was adjusting the X-Tornado to go faster. Cream ran out as he saw Tails get out. Cream smiled and started making a sand castle, to pass the time.  
Tails saw Cream having trouble making it and he decided to help her. He grabbed Cream's hand and made her make a proper sandcastle.  
Cream blushed and giggled.  
"thank you Tails," Cream said. Tails smiled.  
"No problem, Cream," He replied back.  
It was soon night time and Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Cheese went to sleep in a cabin on the shore.  
Cream and Tails were left alone on the beach. They got in the water and started swimming.  
"Oh...um...I guess we're alone now," Cream laughed, blushing red.  
Tails laughed and got closer to Cream, who did the same. They got their lips close to each other, and their lips tingled. Their lips locked together and they kissed.  
It was soon morning.  
They were in the cabin, sleeping in, as they stayed up late. The others were getting ready to leave.  
Sonic dragged Tails and Shadow carried Cream to the X-Tornado as they both put the two lovebirds in there.  
Sonic started up the X-Tornado and left the beach.


	3. The End of the Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tails and Cream have a happy ending, but Sonic and others are sad their vacation is ending.

As they all got on the X-Tornado, Sonic sighed.  
"I actually had a fun time at the beach," Sonic admitted. "I wish we didn't have to leave." Amy was silent, for she was embarrassed about what she had done to Shadow. Shadow was silent as well. They both stared out windows, as quiet as a mouse. Tails and Cream soon woke up. The rumbling of the X-Tornado had woke them up. Cream was on Tails' lap and Tails had fallen asleep with Cream on top of him. (o.o)  
No wonder I felt so warm sleeping... Tails thought. They all soon got to the workshop in the Mystic Ruins and they all got out, running around, playing in dirt. Everyone except Shadow.  
Amy didn't bother pestering Shadow to join in. She was already embarrassed enough.  
Tails and Cream held hands as they watched towards the sunset and put their heads against each other. Sonic ran laps around the Mystic Ruins and Amy chased Sonic. Shadow just stood there, deep in thought.  
Soon it was night time and everyone went to sleep. Everyone except Tails. Tails stayed up late in his workshop, working on a new project called The LoveBug. It was a potion he was trying to create, that would make anyone fall in love with a boy, or a girl.  
Cream heard the noise coming from the workshop and she decided to walk in and help.  
"Need any help, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails nodded.  
"Yeah...any good with potions?" he asked her. Cream nodded.  
"Yes. Knuckles taught me these," She replied as they held hands in the night sky and begun to work together.  
After they were done with the project, Tails stroked Cream on the neck...and they got close to each other again. They locked lips, the sweet aroma coming from Cream's lips and Tails' lips.  
Soon shooting stars started to shoot up in the sky and the others woke up, watching the shooting stars. Soon fireworks started to shoot up as well. Tails and Cream stayed in the workshop, staring at them from the window, holding hands...and their heads against each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and..that's the end. like i said, i made this when i was 12, so it's..not super good. i plan to go back and rewrite all my old fanfics though someday. feel free to leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is probably the only proper Sonic fanfiction i've ever made so please don't expect anymore fanfiction from the Sonic fandom :p also, fun to note, i made this when i was 12.


End file.
